Invisible
by Junjou-Panic
Summary: ¿Por que solo lo miras a el? Fic para el reto literario "La vida es una Cancion" UkxCanada. Songfic con la cancion de Taylor Swift- Invisible. Para: Faby-nan *w* espero te guste nwn


Bueno bueno, aqui esta mi fic para el reto literario. La vida es una cacion. Un fic totalmente UkxCanada, con un ligerillo Asakiku por ahi hahaha dios! como soy -.- En fin, hecho con amor, 100% coreano, para una de mis autoras favoritas: _**Faby-nan **_aunque escriba ukus TwT hahaha weno weno, basta de tanto parloteo y vamos directamente al fic~~

**UKxCanada**

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, lamentablemente uwu. Hahah pero si fuera mio habria mas apariciones de Mattie y Gilbo... juntos.. hahaha xD

**Advertencias:** AU, Gakuen Hetalia crei que sera conveniente, y un poco de Asakiku, unilateral TwT nu me mates por agregarlo.

* * *

_¿Porque solo lo miras a el?_

Era la pregunta que rondaba su mente. Tenia años de conocerle y eran los mejores amigos. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta ya se habia enamorado de el. Pero para su desgracia el siempre miraba a alguien mas. Era un jueves y la mayoria de los estudiantes estaban reunidos en la cafeteria, unos cuantos salian al patio a tomar su desayuno y otros se quedaban en sus respectivos salones. Pero en esa ocasion ellos habian decidido ir a la cafeteria. Matthew se sentia feliz, ese año por fin estaba en el mismo grupo que su mejor amigo, Arthur Kirkland. El britanico hablaba animadamente, algo extraño pues siempre solia mostrarse gruñon, o al menos solo cuando Alfred estaba cerca. Platicaba de lo que habia hecho ese verano, en una vieja cabaña en las montañas que se decia estaba embrujada. Al canadiense le gustaban mucho los delirios de su amigo, siempre era bastante ocurrente.

-Entonces pude hablar con el causante de todo, era un pequeño gnomo que se encontraba perdido- decia mientras sus ojos se llenaban de brillo, al notar que alguien ponia atencion en sus platicas fantasiosas.

-¿Pudo encontrar su hogar?- pregunto el menor, feliz de ver al otro tan emocionado.

-Si, resulta que por una confusion unas hadas habian terminado en su casa pero al final todo se resolvio con...- su charla se detuvo mientras su vista se dirigia a un punto en especifico de la cafeteria. En sus ojos aparecio un extraño brillo, muy diferente al anterior. Matthew tambien dirigio su mirada a ese punto, curioso por saber que era lo que le habia causado tanta distraccion. Pero se sorprendio bastante al notar que se trataba de un alumno de un grado inferior, un chico asiatico de cabellos negros y mirada perdida, el chico le sonreia a otro, el cual era un sempai de ambos, un chico bien parecido de cabellos castaños y ojos verde olivo. Al mayor lo conocia, era un tal Heracles, pero el otro no tenia idea de quien era. Matthew volvio a dirigir su mirada a su amigo, el cual apretaba los puños. Su sonrisa habia desaparecio y sus ojos esmeralda mostraban una furia ciega.

-¿Arthur?- pregunto el canadiense, el britanico volvio en si, se giro y le sonrio al otro, algo apenado por su distraccion.

-¿Que te decia? Ah, si... lo del gnomo... pues todo se resolvio sin problemas, aunque claro, me gane varios golpes de unas hadas molestas pero no fue nada de que preocuparse- el ojiesmeralda sonrio, pero en ocasiones su mirada se dirigia a los otros dos y eso por alguna extraña razon entristecio al menor.

El tiempo paso y el solo tenia ojos para el pelinegro. Se llamaba Kiku, se habia mudado hace poco y no conocia a mucha gente en la ciudad. No es que el canadiense investigara todo eso, sino que era el unico tema de conversacion del britanico. Cada vez que el asiatico entraba en la conversacion el canadiense intentaba cambiar de tema o simplemente dejaba al anglosajon con las palabras en la boca y se marchaba. Eso los habia distanciado y Arthur se preguntaba cual era la razon por la que Matthew se comportaba de esa manera, pero estaba muy lejos de descubrirla.

Febrero por fin habia llegado y como era tradicion, la escuela daria una gran fiesta por San Valentin. Matthew no estaba entusiasmado por esa fecha, porque sabia que su amor no era correspondido. Y en cambio aquel del que su amigo estaba enamorado ni siquiera se daba cuenta de la presencia de este. Y eso le molestaba aun mas. Lo unico que deseaba era que Arthur le miraba, porque para el, parecia ser practicamente invisible.

-Voy a declararme- le dijo decidido el ojiesmeralda. Matthew tardo unos segundos en reaccionar ante sus palabras.

-P-pero... ¿no crees que es algo arriesgado? Nunca has hablado con el, no sabe nada de ti- su voz era suave e intento que sonara lo mas normal posible, pero podia distinguirse un toque de tristeza.

-Lo se pero... no creo que pueda durar mas tiempo sin decirlo... el, el enserio me gusta- la mirada del canadiense se oscurecio y la oculto tras una cortina de cabellos dorados.

-¿Cuando lo haras?- pregunto, aunque no deseara escucharlo.

-En la fiesta de San Valentin-

-Oh- fue lo unico que logro decir sin que su voz se quebrara.

-Quiero que estes ahi- dijo Arthur -Eres mi mejor amigo... y... siento que me daras fuerza para hacerlo- Matthew tuvo que recurrir a la parte mas fuerte de su ser para no caer presa del llanto.

-No puedo- dijo con algo de frialdad -Debo estudiar para los semestrales, no tenia pensado asistir a la fiesta- el britanico tomo las manos del menor entre las suyas y lo miro a los ojos.

-Por favor... te necesito Mattie- ¿porque nunca podia decirle no a aquellos ojos tan hipnotizantes?

La fiesta llego y su amigo desaparecio en busca del pelinegro. Matthew suspiro, sentado en una mesa vacia mientras veia con desconfianza el extraño ponche color carmesi que habian servido. Todos se la estaban pasando en grande, algunos con sus parejas, muchos otros con sus amigos. Pero el estaba ahi, sentado en una mesa alejada del tumulto, sin encajar en aquel cuadro perfecto de alegria y amor. No entendia muy bien que hacia ahi, sabia que lo siguiente le doleria bastante. Si Kiku aceptaba a su amigo, su corazon se romperia en mil pedazos, porque aunque el otro no lo supiera, eso seria como si lo estuviera rechazando.

-Me pregunto...- susurro al ponche -¿Que habrias hecho si te enterabas de mis sentimientos?- volvio a suspirar. En ese momento el anglosajon aparecio frente a el. Sonreia, pero no era una sonrisa de felicidad, era una extraña mueca que desfiguraba su rostro ocultando algun extraño sentimiento. Matthew se puso de pie, preocupado por su amigo -¿Que pa...?- pero antes de que pudiera terminar Arthur le habia tomado de la mano y jalado hacia la salida. El mayor no decia nada, se limitaba a caminar en silencio, tomando fuertemente la mano de su amigo, aferrandose a lo unico real que tenia. Salieron al jardin, que estaba casi vacio. A excepcion de unas cuantas parejas que se habian escapado. Lo alejo mas, hasta llegar a un lugar donde nadie pudiera verlos. Cuando encontro el lugar indicado se abrazo del canadiense y dejo las lagrimas fluir por sus mejillas.

-¿Arthur? ¿Que sucedio?- pregunto preocupado mientras correspondia el abrazo y acariciaba los cabellos del otro.

-El... me rechazo- susurro entre sollozos -Dijo que... estaba saliendo con alguien mas...- susurro. Matthew lo abrazo con mas fuerza, esperando ser fuerte y que su amigo no le contagiara el llanto.

-Lo siento- fue lo unico que logro susurrar, su voz se quebro y sus ojos se humedecieron. No podia seguir ocultando ese sentimiento que le pedia a gritos salir de su pecho -Arthur... la verdad es que... yo...- tartamudeo, jamas imagino que su confesion seria de esa manera, con esa atmosfera tan... triste. Los ojos del ojiesmeralda se posaron sobre los suyos, hipnotizandolo como tantas veces hacia. Llevandolo a un trance magico.

-I love you- dijo con una sonrisa sincera, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas. Arthur lo miro por unos segundos, sin saber que decir, su llanto habia cesado por completo. Matthew bajo la mirada, sonrojado y avergonzado por la situacion. Un escalofrio corrio por su espalda, cuando el otro con delicadeza acaricio su mejilla. Volteo a verlo, sorprendido, pero antes de poder decir nada sus palabras fueron calladas por unos calidos labios. El canadiense se separo, sin saber que hacer.

-Me too... Mattie- susurro el anglosajon, volviendo a apoderarse de los labios del menor, intensificando el beso, el cual tenia un delicioso sabor a te de jazmin con miel maple.

* * *

Creo que escribi poquito y le di demasiada importancia a mi Kiku, wuaaa pero dije que el debia ser el tercero en discordia, cuando escuche la cancion lo pense al instante

kira: tu solo piensas en Asakiku ewe

lucy: mentira! ultimamente me gusta el spuk y el ukxcanada hummm ¬3¬

kira: pero siempre metes a kiku en el triangulo u.u

lucy: gomene! TwT demasiado obsesiva T.T

Espero te haya gustado Faby nwn espero ser competencia para los grandiosos de tus fics *^*

kira: coffcofflambebotascoffcoff

TwT nu es eso, dattebayo. Hontouni hontou me gusta mucho tus fics *w* huhu espero te haya gustado nwn

algun review? queja? sugerencia? solicitud de hacerce uno conmigo? o alguna carta del desfortunio donde haran que mi capital sea Varsovia? hahhahaa

Este fic esta: Made in Corea *w*


End file.
